Particularly, although not limited to the legal field, it is frequently necessary to mark up documents with changes such that other persons wishing to review the changes can see the original document and the changes. Traditionally this has been done by hand by entering words, lines and symbols to indicate the changes and their location, thus the term “markup” (of the document) is used.
An example of a document that may need to be marked up is a “pre-printed” real estate contract. When using a standardized “pre-printed” contract, it is often necessary to make changes during the possibly lengthy review process. Overlaying the changes on top of the original document enables those revising or executing the document to view both the original document and the overlaid changes. The signor can sign the contract and approve and accept each change by initialing each overlaid change. Once a user has read the original document, as changes are proposed the user need only review the overlaid proposed changes as both the original document and overlaid proposed changes are visible. If changes are overlaid onto the original document in this manner, the document reviewer does not need to take the time to re-read the entire document to look for text insertions and deletions, as are typically performed by text editors, which may be difficult to spot. The same process applies to computerized documents. It is often desirable to always display and print a standard computerized document in a fixed format similar to a pre-printed paper contract, with custom text being added to blank spaces. By doing so, the standardized portion of the document appears the same regardless of the computer system that displays and prints it. Such a document may be considered as an electronic version of a “pre-printed” document. Even with the computerized document, it is often necessary to mark up the standardized text with changes.
Although word processing programs are able to “track changes” in subsequent versions of a computerized document, no electronic system that mirrors the traditional hand markup of a document exists. Track changes results in shifting text and ultimately results in changes being merged into the original document, and no record of the changes remain. In the traditional markup system, all changes are memorialized on the original document. While it is possible with a graphics program to draw lines on a document and enter text, this procedure is extremely cumbersome and lacks automation. The present invention fills the need for a simple to use electronic program that maintains the advantages of, but automates the traditional markup process. Thus, the traditional markup process is simulated and automated by the invention.
Advantages of the present invention over the traditional markup process are speed, convenience, and automation of the markup process. The invention also provides the ability to modify the location, font-size, and text of the markup, which is not easily accomplished with the traditional ink on a document process. Although a graphics program could accomplish some of the same abilities, its use is difficult, inconvenient and not automated. The present invention provides additional functions such as easily deleting a markup in its entirety.